Allen
by Mei Walker
Summary: "lo que escuche entonces fue la melodía de niños jugando, solo eso, y supe que lo irremediablemente triste, no era su ausencia de mi lado, sino la ausencia de su voz en ese coro" Yullen.
1. Veneno en la herida

Este fic es una especie de adaptacion de la novela: "Lolita" a un Yullen, tiene exceso de OCC lo lamento u.u tambien contiene cosas como shotacon (si, un Allen de 13 años y un Kanda de 32 es un CLARO ejemplo de shota xD) y tambien hay una probable muerte de personaje.  
trate de hacer lo mejor para adaptarlo de forma correcta asi que espero que les guste ^^

Bueno, les voy a ser sincera, este fic quizas no lo actualice tan seguido por que es un tanto mas complicado (yo me entiendo) igual, tampoco es que voy a tardar siglos, no se asusten xD ademas primero tengo que saber si les gusta T.T ... para esto ultimo * aprovecha para recordarles* voy a necesitar de sus reviews, no cuesta mucho y me dejan contenta ;D bueno, terminando con las aclaraciones, este capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga a larga distancia u.u que se ganó un lugar en mi corazon (*w*) y me hace reir y me levanta el animo siempre *-* sabes que te amou Stephie *-* un dia te voy a ir a visitar y nos vamos a reír del gato de la esquina y vamos a conquistar el mundoo (? I love you ?

**Raiting:** T

**Disclaimer 1:** .man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura

**Disclaimer 2:** Lolita pertenece a Vladimir Navokov *-*

**Advertencias:** lenguaje dirty (? 

* * *

**Allen...**

_By Meiko Murakami_

**~†» Veneno en la herida «†~**

_"Moyashi, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía... __Era Allen, sencillamente Allen, por la mañana, un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura con pies descalzos. Era Allen- chan en la escuela. Era Allen Walker cuan do firmaba. Pero en mis brazos era siempre Moyashi."_

¿Tuvo Allen una precursora? Por cierto que la tuvo. En verdad, Allen no hubiera podido existir para Kanda si un verano no hubiese amado a otra... ¿Cuándo? Tantos años antes de que naciera Allen como tenía el ese verano. Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica

Yuu Kanda nació en Japón. Su Tutor, (o mentor como se empeñaba Kanda en llamarlo) el prestigioso profesor de artes Froi Tiedoll, era una persona suave, de trato fácil, que lo cuidaba como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Poseía un lujoso hotel en Okinawa. El joven Kanda solo tenía memorias de su infancia a partir de sus 8 años de edad, según su Mentor eso era normal, Tiedoll solía decirle que nadie puede recordar cuando nació, por lo tanto el no tenia por que recordar el periodo anterior a sus 8 años.

Pero incluso a pesar de esto en la mente de Kanda existían una niñez feliz, una zona de tibieza en el pasado impenetrable, hondonadas y valles del recuerdo sobre los cuales, se puso el sol de su infancia

Creció como un niño feliz, saludable, en un mundo bri llante de libros ilustrados, arena limpia, cerezos, perros amistosos, paisajes marítimos y rostros sonrientes, Desde sus profesores, hasta sus compañeros todos gustaban de él, todos lo mimaban.

Pero no era eso lo que él quería, el siempre había sido un niño con un carácter un tanto fuerte para la edad. Tiedoll le enseñaba a él y a sus compañeros a navegar y a pasear en bicicleta, a nadar, a zambullirse y a esquiar en el agua, les leía novelas y él lo adoraba y lo respetaba y lo enorgullecía. Pero por supuesto que él no lo demostraba, eso no era algo propio del pelinegro. Lo único que demostraba el pequeño, era respeto y cortesía (aunque no fuera lo que más deseaba hacer) y aun a pesar de esto el mundo entero lo adoraba.

Asistía a una escuela diurna japonesa a pocas millas de Kyushu; allí practicaba con su katana, obtenía excelentes calificaciones y estaba en términos perfectos con sus profesores, mas no así con sus compañeros, puesto que los ignoraba, según él era gente "poco interesante".

Como él, Alma era de origen japonés. Recordaba sus rasgos con una nitidez mucho menor que hacía pocos años, antes de conocer al Moyashi.

Verán, según Kanda Hay dos clases de memoria visual: con una, recreamos diestramente una imagen en el laboratorio de nuestra mente con los ojos abiertos (y así veía a Alma, en térmi nos generales tales como «piel bronceada», «brazos delgados», «pelo color miel y largo», «pestañas largas», «boca grande, labios delgados», «ojos color avellana»); con la otra, evocamos instantáneamente te con los ojos cerrados, en la oscura intimidad de los párpados, el objetivo, réplica absolutamente óptica de un rostro amado, un diminuto espectro de colores naturales (y así veía al Moyashi).

Alma era una niña encantadora, pocos meses menor que Kanda, quien en ese entonces tenía catorce años. Sus padres eran viejos amigos de un familiar de Tiedoll. Habían alquilado una villa no lejos de Okinawa. Al principio, Alma y Kanda hablaban de temas periféricos. Ella recogía puñados de fina arena y la dejaba escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Sus mentes estaban afinadas según el común de los pre-adolescentes orientales inteligentes de sus tiempos y su generación. Alma quería ser en fermera en algún país europeo donde hubiera hambre; Kanda, ser un samurái famoso.

Se enamoraron simultáneamente, de una manera fre nética, impúdica, agonizante y desesperada. A su corta edad Kanda había experimentado lo que era estar profundamente enamorado de una persona, Alma y el solían pasear bajo los árboles en primavera, algunas veces solo se iban a las playas más cercanas a disfrutar de sus platicas, hablaban tanto de temas superfluos como también hablaban del amor y la poesía, si bien Kanda detestaba esta última, era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo por su amada.

Todavía recordaba una noche de verano en la cual alma y él se escaparon de sus respectivos hogares, esa noche era excesivamente calurosa y Alma llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco con puntilla que dejaba ver sus largas piernas bronceadas.

Solo se recostaron en la arena con los rostros mirando al cielo y las estrellas, bajo la luz de la luna quedaron inmóviles, solo contemplándose el uno al otro, y de vez en cuando mirando las estrellas. Alma tomo su mano con delicadeza, podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad de ese cuerpo a su lado. El aroma tropical que Alma desprendía era uno de los aromas más bellos que pudiera haber sentido. Y entonces ella giró de costado, Kanda hiso lo mismo quedando frente a ella, podía observar esos ojos rasgados mirarle con profundidad.

Y en un movimiento lento sus rostros se acercaron tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaron haciéndose uno. Sus labios salados rozaron los de Kanda, y en movimientos inocentes se dieron su primer y único beso. Ella tembló y se crispó cuando el pelinegro lamió suavemente el ángulo de sus labios entreabiertos. Un racimo de estrellas brillaba sobre ellos, entre siluetas de largas hojas delgadas ese cielo vibrante parecía tan desnudo como su amada bajo su vestido liviano

Cuatro meses después, Alma murió de de Leucemia en un hospital de Tokio.

La conmoción producida por su muerte consolidó la frustración de ese verano de pe sadilla y la convirtió en un obstáculo permanente para cualquier romance ulterior, convirtiéndolo en el ser frío, distante y grosero que ahora era.

En ese entonces, cuando ella murió Kanda imposto frialdad, hizo como si nada hubiese sucedido, creo un muro impenetrable a su alrededor. Su mentor y sus amigos (o "hermanos" como Tiedoll se esforzaba en hacer que los llamara) trataron de consolarlo, trataron de brindarle apoyo, y cariño, y él los rechazo profundamente, se aisló y adquirió un temperamento volátil.

Pero ese macizo de mimosas, el racimo de estrellas, la comezón, la llama, el néctar y el dolor quedaron en él, y a partir de entonces ella lo hechizó, hasta que, al fin, dieciocho años después, rompió el hechizo encarnándola en «_otro_».

En el resplandor de aquel verano remoto, cuando empezó a hendirse su vida. Cuando procuró analizar sus propios anhelos, motivaciones y actos, se rindió ante una especie de imaginación retrospectiva. Estaba per suadido, sin embargo, de que en cierto modo fatal y mági co, el Moyashi empezó con Alma...

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_****†_****·. ·´¯`·. ·**

Ahora, Yuu Kanda era un hombre de treinta y dos años formado, y prospero, reconocido profesor japonés de matemáticas al cual poco le importaban los paisajes, las poesías, la historia. Era un hombre serio y un tanto malhablado.

No le gustaba estar rodeado de gente a menos que fuera necesario como era el caso del colegio en Japón en el que trabajaba. Se había ganado una buena fama como profesor y era solicitado en varios lugares en los cuales le resultaba gustoso trabajar, no era un hombre al que le gustara estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, estaba siempre huyendo.

Tuvo incontables amoríos con mujeres de toda clase, mujeres hermosas que le amaban profundamente y que estaban dispuestas a renunciar a todo por el hombre japonés con mal carácter, nunca le faltaron pretendientes, puesto que siempre fue muchacho muy apuesto, pero él, por más que lo intentara había perdido la capacidad de amar hacía mucho tiempo.

Ya no era el joven apasionado por su profesión ahora simplemente todo era una rutina. No había razón en el mundo por la cual debía sonreír, o inclusive respirar. Pero él no era de estúpida gente que se suicidaba, no señor, el era orgulloso, y aunque ya no tuviera razones para seguir adelante, iba a arrastrar su maldito trasero hasta el último latir de su corazón.

Estuvo mucho tiempo viviendo en Francia ejerciendo su profesión allí, pero luego de un tiempo decidió que era hora de marcharse nuevamente. Ahora había aceptado un trabajo en Ramsdale un pueblo de New Hampshire (Inglaterra) y tenía un semestre libre antes de comenzar las clases así que decidió pasar el verano en lo de un antiguo su compañero en sus épocas de entrenamiento, Noise Marie.

Se encontraba manejando, con su mente vacía, solo concentrándose en la carretera, tenía unos paisajes admirables, pero a él ya no le importaba. Simplemente todo era una "mierda".

Su vehículo era un antiguo viking sedan modelo de los 30's color Almendra, había comprado este modelo pensando en la comodidad que este le brindaría, dado que él viajaba constantemente, debía tener el auto apropiado, se sentía muy a gusto con su nueva adquisicióía un tapizado color champagne y unos detalles en dorado en el manubrio y palanca de cambio.

Había pasado ya un buen rato manejando, y había llegado a la casa de su viejo amigo, pero lo único que encontró fueron las ruinas de lo que iba a ser su posada.

Todo se encontraba quemado, lo que ahora podía observar era un gran manto gris que cubría los escombros del lugar en el que alguna vez hubo muebles, plantas, risas y llantos.

Lanzó un par de maldiciones y se dirigió a una antigua estación de servicio que quedaba cerca de la ó unas monedas en la cabina telefónica de la estación y marcó el número de la casa de su mentor, Tiedoll, estaba seguro de que el viejo sabía qué demonios había sucedido con la casa.

Luego de unos segundos una voz familiar de atendió.

—Buenas tardes—

—Habla Kanda, solo llamaba para...— fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito del anciano que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea

—¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Que ha sido de ti? ¿Por qué nunca llamaste?—

—Quizá fue porque no quería saber nada con usted, ¿no lo cree?— Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fue interrumpido por el propio Kanda

—¿Qué mierda le paso a la casa de Marie?—

—Oh! ¿Has visto que tragedia la de tu hermano? Se ha incendiado su casa—

—Dime algo que no sepa— dijo un tanto molesto por la respuesta obvia que había obtenido.

—Oh, veo que lo comprobaste por tus propios ojos. Bueno tu hermano está viviendo con la familia de su esposa en Alemania hasta que reconstruyan la casa. ¿Ibas a visitarlo, verdad hijo?—

—No soy tu hijo y Marie no es mi hermano has ¿oído viejo?—

—Tu siempre tan cariñoso—

—¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?—

—Así es, me dijo que un amigo de la familia llamado Cross Marian estaba de acuerdo a que pases el verano en su casa, dijo que si pagabas una pequeña suma, podrías quedarte en uno de los cuartos de su casa—

—Dame dirección— dijo con un tono demandante

—Calle Lawn numero 342... te extraño hijo, vendrás a...— Kanda le había cortado abruptamente el teléfono y ahora se dirigía nuevamente su vehículo un tanto fastidiado.

No era que realmente estuviera enojado con el viejo, era tan solo su forma de ser, desde sus 15 años jamás había vuelto a su antiguo hogar, se había marchado a lo de un "tío" con la escusa de que le quedaba cerca de la universidad en la que quería estudiar, y jamás regreso pero en el fondo siempre estaba la añoranza de volver a su hogar y ver a su "viejo", volver a los tiempos lejanos, pero solo era un sueño, y si los sueños se hacen realidad, significa que nunca lo fueron.

Condujo a una velocidad un poco excedida durante un buen rato antes de encontrarla calle indicada como destino.

Se sentía enfurecido, decepcionado, y harto, pero como cortés asiático no pudo rehusarse a que lo despacha ran hacia la calle Lawn, se juró a sí mismo que no soñaría siquiera con perma necer en Ramsdale bajo ninguna circunstancia, y que ese mismo día volaría a las Bermudas o las Bahamas...

Cuando llego al lugar indicado se percató de que era un lindo barrio para vivir, entre olmos, y colinas, había unas cuantas casas con jardines muy bien cuidados.

En cuanto entro en la cuadra de la posada del tal Cross un perro blanco comenzó a perseguir las ruedas del auto, le hubiera encantado arrollar al perro con la gran rueda, pero su dueña, una anciana de cabellos blancos se encontraba en la puerta de su casa tejiendo y llamando a su perro. No quería problemas, estaba cansado así que lo dejo pasar.

Y ahí se encontraba, era la típica casa inglesa, de esas que no tienen enrejados, estaba pintada de un blanco un tanto gastado, era bastante grade con un parque adelante y otro atrás, ambos decorados con plantas y flores de diversos colores. Estaciono el vehículo, se dirigió hacia la entrada d la casa y llamo a la puerta, luego de unos segundos se escucho la voz de una mujer que gritaba:

—¡Ya va!—

A los pocos instantes la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una jovencita de color con un gesto de preocupación y con un repasador en las manos.

—Usted dirá—

—Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda y soy profesor de..—

—Un minuto algo se está quemando—

Y salió disparada hacia la cocina dejando así la puerta abierta de par en par y a un Kanda un tanto molesto y confundido con sus maletas en la puerta.

Observo con meticulosidad todo el lugar, era un recibidor un tanto pequeño con una mesa de roble en el centro, El vestíbulo tenía diversos adornos; un canillón colgan te sobre la puerta, un artefacto de madera rojiblanca, y la reproducción preferida por la clase media presuntuosamente artística, la Arlesiana de van Gogh.

Una puerta abierta a la derecha dejaba ver una sala con más trastos exóticos en una rinconera y un sofá a rayas contra la pared. Al final del pasillo había una escalera, y mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente (sólo entonces advirtió el calor que hacía fuera) y miraba, por mirar algo, observo una pelota de tenis gris sobre un arcón de roble.

Le llegó desde el descanso la voz de contralto de Cross, (un hombre robusto con una pelirroja cabellera larga y un cigarrillo entre sus labios) que inclinado sobre el pasamano dijo melodiosamente:

—Tú debes ser el profesor amigo de Marie—

La ceniza de un cigarrillo cayó como rúbrica. Des pués, fue bajando los escalones mientras que Con el índice seguía golpeando el cigarrillo.

—Así es—

—Bien yo soy Cross, y aquella preciosura que te atendió es mi criada, Louise—

—Arriba esta tu estudio, mi cuarto y el de Allen por allí está la cocina, el baño...—

El hombre seguía describiéndole toda la casa. Creía que vivía solo, pero al parecer el hombre tenia un hijo.

—Bien, la pensión son 100 dólares por mes incluyendo la comida que esta muñequita te preparará— dijo señalando a la criada que estaba en la cocina

El hombre se dirigió al jardín trasero halagando un poco a la casa y él lo siguió con hastío.

Como era de esperarse era un jardín un bastante descuidado, pero hermoso. De pronto el hombre de detuvo y señaló entre los árboles y plantas...

Allí se encontraba recostado boca abajo su viejo amor de Okinawa jugueteando con las piernas alzadas al cielo azul y ojeando un libro.

—Oh ahí esta Allen, y allí mis plantas carnívoras, ¿son lindas verdad?—

Vaciló un momento.

—Hermosas—

Pero no era a las plantas a las que miraba, claro que no, su mirada se encontraba perdida en ese joven de pelos color canela que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, tuvo que observarlo dos veces para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico y no de una joven como pensó en primera instancia, tenía los mismos hombros frágiles, la misma espalda esbelta, sedosa, el mismo pelo castaño que tenia _«Ella_».

El joven miraba el libro que tenia entre las manos, sus ojos color plata se deslizaban por cada línea de esas hojas con pasión. De pronto, el chico se percato de su presencia y Kanda pudo ver su encan tadora sonrisa, Los dieciocho años vividos desde entonces se empequeñecieron hasta un latido agónico.

Le era muy difícil expresar con fuerza adecuada esa llamarada, ese estremecimiento, ese impacto de apasionado asombro. En el brevísimo instante durante el cual su mirada envolvió al niño recostado entre la maleza de aquel jardín, mientras pasaba junto a él en su disfraz de adulto, el vacío de su alma logró succionar cada detalle de su brillante hermosura, para compararlo con los rasgos de su novia muerta.

Poco después, desde luego, el, ese Moyashi,«su Moyashi», habría de eclipsar por completo a Alma, dejándola en el terrible olvido. Se quedo ahí como un tonto parado tan solo admirando la belleza del chico. Entonces reacciono y enfadado consigo mismo, le dio vuelta la cara con un descortés "tsk"

—¿Qué dice?—

articuló Cross ya sentado en la sala con una botella de licor entre sus manos.

—¿Cuánto dijo por la habitación?— dijo haciéndose el desentendido

—Cien dólares—

—De acuerdo, me quedaré—

Y así se dispuso a comenzar con su mudanza. Llevando y trayendo paquetes del auto. Una de sus maletas era un tanto más pesada así que tuvo que arrastrarla hacia la casa. Mientras lo hacía escucho una vos melodiosa que se ofreció a ayudarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda?—

—Estoy bien—

Trato de alejarlo con esa seca y un tanto ruda respuesta, pero por el contrario el joven tomo de un lado la maleta y le dirigió una perspicaz mirada.

—¿Ha visto que es más fácil de a dos?—

No le contesto nada, tan solo le dedico una mirada un tanto cruel y volvió a lo suyo. Una vez hecha la mudanza, se dirigió a su cuarto, que ahora era un desastre debido a todas las cosas tiradas. Estaba un poco cansado y hacia un calor terrible así que tan solo se recostó sobre la cama. Se sentía un poco abrumado.

Ese joven cuya perfección le recordaba a sus épocas de juventud en Kyushu le hacía estremecerse de un modo que jamás lo había hecho.

Aquel niño de ojos color plata lo había hipnotizado haciendo que casi olvidara todo lo anterior a esa tarde en que lo vio, pero verán, el veneno seguía en la herida, y la herida se negaba a sanar Y a pesar de todo Kanda seguía siendo la misma persona malhumorada de siempre.

Oyó que alguien golpeo la puerta y seguido a eso se escucho una dulce voz.

—¿Puedo pasar?—

—Si no tengo remedio...—

El pequeño entro a la habitación. Tenía puesto un short azul bastante corto con una remera que le quedaba grande y estaba descalzo. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con limonada fría que hacía que los vasos transpiraran por el calor del ambiente.

Trato de esquivar un poco al pelinegro que se había puesto de pie, el mayor se deleitaba oyendo los pasos de los desnudos pies del castaño resonar en la habitación

—Me he dado cuenta que no me he presentado, lo siento. Mi nombre es Allen Walker y soy el aprendiz de Cross. Pensé que estaría cansado así que le traje algo de beber— dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—¿No se supone que me lo tendría que traer la criada?—

Allen agacho la cabeza y hablo con voz queda

—Debería, pero a mi maestro le gusta que yo haga las cosas, además Louise y mi maestro están... ocupados—

—Ah... Ya veo, esa es la novia de tu maestro—

—No, solo una de las tantas— Expresó con una naturalidad increíble.

Se levanto y tomo uno de los vasos y el pequeño solo se dedico a dirigirle otra tierna sonrisa.

Allen Walker era un niño huérfano de 13 años, sus verdaderos padres lo habían abandonado, para Allen su único y verdadero padre fue un hombre denominado Mana, Cross solo era un explotador de menores, que le decía a todos que Allen era su hijo, para evitar problemas con la ley, pero Allen siendo de naturaleza noble le agradecía haberlo acogido en su hogar a pesar de los malos tratos.

—Bueno mocoso, ya te puedes ir—

—¿Le han enseñado buenos modales a usted señor Kanda?—

—Que te importa Moyashi—

—¿Moyashi? ¿Qué es eso?—

—Averígualo si puedes Mo-ya-shi — dijo en tono de desafío

—Lo aré— dijo Allen sacándole la lengua de una forma muy infantil y luego yéndose de la habitación dando un portazo

No pudo evitar esbozar algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. Ese chico le provocaba algo extraño, su rostro tan armonioso era asimétricamente perfecto. Cada detalle del chico era asombroso.

Quería tenerlo cerca, tenía deseos de poder seguir sintiendo esa fragancia a caramelo y vainilla que el menor emanaba, quería rosar esa piel tersa con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera, pero no podía tan siquiera soñar con que eso sucediera, era tan solo un niño, y era un impensable y enfermo el solo ver el cuerpo de ese pequeño con otros ojos que no fueran los de un padre.

Kanda, que era una persona pasional, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con el solo hecho de poder observarlo... solo admirar la belleza prohibida de tiempos lejanos...

**...Continuará ...**

* * *

Fiuuu *silva* ah, me salio un poco mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, ahi estuvo...espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo ^^

¿creen que merece continuacion? eso ni siquiera yo lo se D:

bueno, cualquier error, horror, opinión, etc. me la hacen saber y yo ago lo posible por enmendar el error ;D como les dije antes,dejar un review solo les lleva unos minutos y hacen feliz a esta torpe escritora (si es que puedo llamarme a mi misma escritora)

por cierto, tuve que subir el capitulo 5 veces para que quedara bien T.T

**Meiko Yuu Walker! ^^**


	2. Por sobre todas las cosas Allen

****Allen...

_By Meiko Murakami_

~†» Por sobre todas las cosas...Allen «†~

Dedicó un largo rato a acomodar las cosas y dejar el lugar presentable, se encontraba un tanto cansado así que se sentó en su nuevo escritorio frente a la ventana. Podía ver desde allí el patio de su nuevo hogar, abajo estaba Allen, con una raqueta de tenis y unos pantaloncillos muy cortos, solo practicaba con su pequeña pelota con mucho entusiasmo, se concentraba en golpearla una y otra vez sin dejar que esta escapara, luego pudo ver como por la puerta del jardín aparecía Cross y le hacía señas con las manos, supuso que lo estaría regañando.

Allen solo frunció el seño y le contestó algo que sus oídos no alcanzaron a oír, luego tiro con mucha fuerza la raqueta con la que estaba practicando sobre el suelo haciendo que esta rebote por la fuerza del golpe y se dirigió con pasos gigantes hacia adentro.

Decidió que era suficiente de observar al mocoso, abrió su cuaderno y se puso a revisar unos apuntes que debía tener listos antes de que terminara el verano. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado la hora de la cena, no tenía hambre en lo absoluto, solo quería recostarse sobre su nueva almohada y descansar un poco, así que tomo un pijama de adentro de un armario de roble que había a un costado de la habitación y se quitó la camisa para cambiarse de ropa, sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decirle que pase.

Al pequeño se le tiñeron las mejillas con un color carmín, pero no le apartó la vista del torso desnudo, noto que su mirada se había posado con una extrema curiosidad sobre el tatuaje que tenia sobre el corazón.

-pregunta mi maestro si quieres cenar con nosotros- dijo con un tono firme, e inclusive un tanto desafiante.

-dile que le agradezco, pero que estoy cansado Moyashi- dijo mientras se ponía la parte de arriba de su pijama.

-No soy ningún brote de habas señor afeminado- dijo afilando la mirada.

-veo que has averiguado lo que significa "Moyashi"-

-Eso parece ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Felicitaciones Moyashi- dijo socarronamente

-ES ALLEN- gritó con fuerza.

-Como digas Moyashi-

Y el menor tan solo bufó y salió dejando la puerta abierta, a él le encantaba hacerlo enojar y ver esa expresión tan infantil que tenia, realmente por más que le pesara era adorable, podía observarlo con esas caras que hacia eternamente, incluso si haciendo que se enoje iba a ganarse el odio del menor, a él le alcanzaba con poder verlo, al final de cuentas nunca iba a poder hacer más que eso.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, se termino de cambiar y se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio, solo se inclino un poco sobre este, y observo un poco el lugar, no estaba nada mal, es decir, era amplio y tenía una bonita decoración, paredes empapelada con un color salmón y las cortinas eran blancas. Le gustaba la posición de su ventana porque desde ahí podía observar al Moyashi con tranquilidad y a su vez seguir trabajando.

De pronto dejo de mirar el lugar y se percato de una maleta que había quedado sin desempacar, se acerco hacia ella y comenzó a vaciarla, coloco las prendas en el armario una tras otra, pero al llegar al final había allí un libro bastante viejo, uno que creyó que no volvería a ver.

Era uno de esos libros que le leía su maestro, de aventuras y tesoros escondidos, las hojas eran de un color amarillento, comenzó a analizarlo y pudo observar que una punta roja de algo asomaba en el medio del libro, alguna especie de señalador, lo abrió y lo que vio hiso que todo su cuerpo vibrara y sus piernas le flaquearan, era el listón que usaba Alma en el cabello, inclusive seguía oliendo a ella.

Prendió la radio que tenia apoyada en una mesa que estaba en la esquina del cuarto y se sentó en la punta de la cama con la mirada perdida en la cinta que acariciaba con los dedos, cuánto tiempo permaneció así, quien sabe, de pronto vio al Moyashi aparecer en el marco de la puerta ¿había dejado la puerta abierta?

El de ojos plateados se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta con los ojos entreabiertos, tenía el pelo un tanto desordenado y tenia puesto un pijama que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa blancos, ambos demasiado grandes para el chico.

-Me despertaste- dijo tomando los costados de su pantalón a la altura de las rodillas y subiéndolos un tanto para luego dejarlos caer nuevamente.

-Lo siento- Kanda salió de su trance y se percató que no había apagado la radio y esta había causado que el pequeño se despertara.

Se levanto de su lugar y la apagó, pero cuando volteo nuevamente el castaño ya no estaba ahí, el salió de la habitación lentamente tratando de no despertar a nadie y observo los pantalones que hacía unos momentos tenía el Moyashi tendidos en la baranda de la escalera, procedió a bajar, y cuando llego al living, observo una luz que provenía de la cocina, solo se asomo un poco, y efectivamente ahí estaba el chico, sentado en el suelo con la puerta de la heladera abierta, tenía solo la parte de arriba puesta pero esta le cubría bastante bien.

El pequeño no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kanda, solo tomo un pote de helado y unos dulces y comenzó a comerlos todos juntos sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. Kanda sonrió de lado y se retiró

**·. ·´¯`·. ·_†_·. ·´¯`·. ·**

El Día era muy cálido. Desde un punto ventajoso (ventana abierta) Kanda pudo ver a Allen descolgando ropa en la luz tamizada por los manzanos, tras la casa. Salió. El llevaba una camisa a cuadros, _blue jeans, _zapatillas de goma. Cada movimiento que hacía en las salpicaduras de sol punzaba la cuerda más secreta y sensible de su cuerpo abyecto.

Un rato después se sentó junto a él en el último escalón de la entrada trasera y empezó a recoger pequeñas piedras entre sus pies y después un vidrio curvo de botella de leche para arrojarlos contra una lata. *Ping*

-No acertaras otra vez-dijo Kanda sin despegar los ojos del diario que llevaba en las manos.

*Ping* Maravillosa piel, maravillosa: suave y tostada, sin el menor defecto. La crema produce acné. El exceso de sustancia oleosa que alimenta los bulbos pilosos de la piel produce, cuando es excesiva, una irritación que abre paso a infecciones. Pero los niños como el no tienen acné aunque se untaran de comida de perro. Qué agonía sentía el samurái, ese tenue lustre sedoso en sus sienes que se intensifica hasta el brillante pelo castaño. Y el huesecillo a un lado de su tobillo cubierto de polvo, realmente Allen Walker le traía loco.

Cuando se puso de pie para llevarse la ropa, pudo admirar desde lejos los fondillos descoloridos de sus _blue jeans _recogidos. Más allá del jardín, Cross completado por una cámara fotográfica, creció como una cuerda de faquir y después de varias alharacas heliotrópicas –ojos tristes hacia arriba, ojos alegres hacia abajo– tuvo el descaro de retratarlo mientras observaba su diario sobre los escalones.

Lo vio cuando se marchaba a alguna parte con un niño llamado León. ¿Por qué el modo de andar de Allen lo excitaba tan abominablemente? Analicémoslo. Una desvaída sugestión de pulgares vueltos hacia adentro. Una especie de cimbreante aflojamiento bajo la rodilla, prolongado hasta el fin de cada pisada. El espectro de un arrastre. Muy infantil.

Yuu Kanda se sentía infinitamente turbado por aquel niño que parecía esforzarse por ser más que simpático para él. "buenas tardes Kanda" "no quieres jugar con nosotros Kanda?'" "que está leyendo Kanda?" realmente ese niño ponía al límite su paciencia, inclusive más que algunos de los más irrespetuosos (si es que alguno se atrevía a ser irrespetuoso con el profesor Kanda) que había en el último instituto en el que trabajó.

Mas a la tarde de ese día Allen decidió tomar un baño de sol en la llamada «galería», pero su "padre" y la otra mujer anduvieron incesantemente por los alrededores. Desde luego, podía sentarse en la mecedora y fingir que leía. Prefirió no arriesgarse, y se mantuvo lejos.

Ya habían transcurrido siete días desde su mudanza. El ondulante calor era bastante molesto; pero en general fue una semana muy favorable. Escogió una posición estratégica, con un obeso periódico y una pipa nueva, en la mecedora de la galería, _antes _de que llegara A.

Con gran decepción suya, apareció con su maestro, Allen tenía puesta una musculosa negra, nueva como su pipa. Su amor, su adorado estuvo un momento junto a él, quería las historietas, y olía casi como la otra niña de Okinawa, pero más intensamente, con armónicas más ásperas un olor tórrido que lo puso en movimiento de inmediato... pero A. ya le había arrancado de un tirón la sección codiciada para retirarse a su estera, cerca de su maestro. Quiso regañarle, decirle algo pero fue demasiado rápido para él.

Allí su belleza se echó boca abajo, mostrándole, mostrando a los mil ojos desorbitados en su sangre, sus omóplatos ligeramente prominentes y la pelusilla en la ondulación de su espinazo... En silencio, el castaño disfrutaba de sus historietas verdes, rojas, azules.

Era el pequeño más encantador que pudiera recordar... Mientras observaba a través de napas de luz prismáticas, con labios secos, concentrado en su guía y meciéndose levemente bajo su periódico.

Sintió que su percepción de A. debidamente enfocada, podía valerle de inmediato una bienaventuranza de suplicante, pero como un ave de rapiña que prefiere una presa en movimiento a otra inmóvil, se las ingenio para que esa lastimosa conquista coincidiera con uno de los varios movimientos infantiles que A. hacía de cuando en cuando mientras leía, por ejemplo, para tratar de rascarse la mitad de la espalda, revelando una axila punteada.

Pero, de pronto, Cross lo arruinó todo volviéndose hacia él y pidiéndole fuego, para iniciar una conversación usando como pretexto un libro lleno de patrañas, escrito por cierto popular farsante.

La mañana nacarada degeneró al mediodía en lluvia, y Allen hizo un escándalo, decía que a la tarde quería ir hacia el lago a nadar y que "el horrible día le arruino su idea" el solo se burló un poco de él, y entró a la casa, se dirigió a su habitación sintió que el pequeño lo seguía.

-¿qué quieres Moyashi?-

-estoy aburrido-

-¿y?-

-Juguemos a las cartas Kanda-

-no quiero-

-Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de perder- dijo con una mirada burlona.

Lo observo unos momentos y asintió, pero justo cuando iban estaban bajando hacia la sala entró Cross con unos panecillos recién horneados por Louise.

-¿Se le ofrece alguno?-dijo Cross dirigiéndose hacia Kanda.

-No gracias- dijo Kanda fingiendo respeto

-oye idiota ven a comerlos a la mesa- dijo Cross a Allen.

-En otro momento te pateare el trasero Kanda- dijo retirándose hacia la cocina mientras que Cross le golpeaba la cabeza por su vocabulario, dando lugar a una nueva pelea entre esos dos, que luego cesaría cuando Cross cerró la boca del pequeño con un panecillo.

Solo sonrió de lado y se fue a su habitación, por más que Cross simulara ser frio con respecto a Allen, aunque tuviera un lado explotador, y vivieran discutiendo era más que obvio que ambos se apreciaban, Cross siempre lo regañaba pero normalmente sus regaños eran para que Allen no hiciera algo que lo ponga en peligro.

Era cierto que muchas veces lo obligaba a hacer algunas cosas en la casa siendo que tenían a Louise pero Allen exageraba un poco al respecto, no era tanto el trabajo lo que le molestaba al pequeño, sino la actitud de su maestro.

Había visto al pequeño algunas veces rondar por donde estaba su maestro en busca de un poco de atención, normalmente siempre recibía un "¿qué te sucede alumno idiota?" Allen inflaba sus cachetes y luego Cross le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza, se retiraba a mirar la televisión (el único rato del día donde ambos estaban en armonía) seguido por Allen quien luego se quedaba dormido en el sillón mientras que Cross se aprovechaba de la situación para escapar con Louise un rato, a la mañana siguiente estaban a los gritos nuevamente.

El pelirrojo había salido a la ciudad y Louise lo había acompañado, Kanda estaba en la cocina Allen entro por la puerta y se recargo sobre la mesa quedando justo frente a él.

Le pidió que le sacara una pestaña del ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una remera a rayas. Adoraba la fragancia intoxicable de ese chico. Durante un instante, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, los enormes ojos grises del Moyashi mostraban un brillo peculiar, si él no fuera un niño hubiera jurado que le estaba coqueteando.

Lo sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros; después, con ternura, le tomó las sienes y le volvió la cabeza.

-Es aquí-dijo-aquí lo siento-

-Los campesinos suizos usan la punta de la lengua... La sacan de una lamida. ¿Quieres que trate?-

-Bueno-

Le pasó suavemente su aguijón trémulo por el salado globo del ojo.

-guau ¡ya se fue!-

-¿El otro ahora?-

-Estás loco- dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios

El sombrío Kanda se inclinó sobre esa cara tibia y rósea, y apretó su boca contra el ojo vibrante. Allen rió y escapó rozándolo. Su corazón pareció latir en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Nunca en su vida... ni siquiera cuando acariciaba a la otra, en Okinawa, nunca...

Nunca había experimentado tal agonía. Le hubiera gustado describir su cara, sus manos... y no podía, porque su propio deseo lo cegaba cuando estaba cerca. No se habituaba a estar con esa clase de belleza. Si cerraba los ojos, no veía sino una fracción de su Moyashi inmovilizado, una imagen cinematográfica, un encanto súbito, recóndito, como cuando Allen se sentaba levantando una rodilla bajo el pantalón de tarlatán para anudarse el lazo de un zapato.

Compuso una especie de verso al negro humo de sus pestañas, al pálido gris de sus ojos, a su nariz respingada, al vello rubio de sus piernas tostadas; pero lo rompió y ahora no podía recordarlo. Sólo podía describir los rasgos de Allen en los términos más triviales: podía decir que tenía el pelo castaño, los labios rojos como un caramelo rojo lamido, el superior ligeramente hinchado. Tampoco era él la niña frágil de una novela femenina.

Lo que lo enloquecía era la naturaleza ambigua de esta criatura, esa mezcla que percibía en su Moyashi de tierna y soñadora puerilidad, con la especie de vulgaridad descarada que emana de las chatas caras bonitas en anuncios y revistas, el confuso rosado de las criadas adolescentes del viejo mundo Y todo ello mezclado, nuevamente, con la inmaculada, exquisita ternura que rezuma del almizcle y el barro, de la mugre y la muerte, oh Dios, oh Dios. Y lo más singular es que el, _este _Moyashi, su Moyashi, había individualizado su antiguo deseo, de modo que por encima de todo estaba... Allen.

_**...Continuará...**_


	3. Vainilla doble con chocolate caliente

****Allen...

_By Meiko Murakami_

~†» Vainilla doble con chocolate caliente «†~

Kanda y Allen se habían sentado en la galería de Cross. El tibio crepúsculo se había ahondado en amorosa oscuridad. Cross había acabado de narrar con grandes pormenores el argumento de una película que él y A. habían visto el invierno pasado.

Estaban sentados sobre almohadones amontonados en el suelo, y A. estaba entre el hombre aquel y el profesor de Matemáticas (se había apretujado, mimoso). Este a su vez, se lanzo a un bullicioso relato de sus aventuras en otras escuelas. Mientras tanto, tenía una aguda conciencia de la proximidad de A.

al hablar hacía ademanes invisibles para tocarle la mano, el hombro... Al fin, después de envolver por completo a su luminoso amado en ese oleaje de caricias etéreas, se atrevió a rozarle la pierna a lo largo de la pelusilla de la tibia y una o dos veces sintió con sus rápidos labios la tibieza de su pelo, mientras le sacudía la cabeza tomándolo jocosamente de la nariz.

También el traveseó un buen rato, hasta que su "padre" le dijo terminantemente que se estuviera quieto y arrojó el muñeco que tenía en las manos a las sombras. Kanda hablo a Cross a través de las piernas de Allen, para deslizar la mano sobre la grácil espalda de su adorado y sentirle la piel bajo la camisa de muchacho. Pero sabía que todo era inútil, y la ropa le apretaba lastimosamente y casi se alegro cuando la suave voz de su maestro anunció en la oscuridad

—Y ahora, todos creemos que Allen debe irse a la cama—

—Váyanse al diablo— dijo Allen.

—Pues mañana no habrá picnic—

—Éste es un país libre—

Cuando el enfadado Allen se marchó, Kanda no se movió por pura inercia, mientras Cross fumaba su décimo cigarrillo de aquella noche y se quejaba otra vez de A. Las calificaciones de Allen eran normalmente bastante buenas, pero andaba inclusive mejor en su nueva escuela que en la de Pisky. (Pisky era la ciudad natal de Cross, en el medio Oeste. La casa de Ramsdale pertenecía a Mana Walker. Aún no hacía dos años que se había mudado a Ramsdale siendo que esa casa estaba libre desde hacía muchos años atrás)

— ¿Por qué no era feliz allá?—

—Oh, Chicos que le retuercen a uno el brazo, que arrojan andanadas de libros, que tiran del pelo, que lastiman, que lo cargaban por tener cara de niña. Usted sabe, esa clase de bromas que los niños envidiosos suelen hacer a los más tímidos—

—Ya veo, no debió pasarla bien en ese colegio— dijo el ex espadachín fingiendo sumo interés.

—no lo crea, cuando le dije al mocoso que nos mudaríamos a otra ciudad no quería saber nada, vera, no todos los niños de ese colegio eran malos, tenía muy buenos amigos allá, gente que lo apreciaba mucho, es por eso que no quería mover su trasero de allí y prefería soportar a los matones. —

— ¿y cómo logro convencerlo?—

—bueno, en realidad si yo hubiera querido podría haberle pateado el trasero y estoy seguro de que el estúpido hubiera terminado aceptando, pero oí que su mejor amigo León se vendría a vivir a Ramsdale. Fue entonces cuando recordé que aquí estaba esta casa que dejo el buen Mana. El asunto era irse del lugar aquel, usted sabe, deudas y más deudas. Así que me pareció una buena idea convencer al chiquillo por ese lado, después de todo le debo algunas— Cross debía referirse a que era Allen quien terminaba pagando las deudas del mayor mediante trucos y artimañas con las cartas.

—Mana es el padre del chico ¿no?

—podría decirse que lo es, los verdaderos padres lo abandonaron apenas nació. No tengo muy en claro cómo fue que lo recogió, pero desde ese entonces Mana fue un verdadero padre para el chico, tanto así que a veces escucho a Allen llorar dormido pronunciando su nombre. No lo culpo, yo mismo extraño horrores a Mana, era un gran tipo.

—debió de serlo—

—lo era, Se cercioró de que inclusive el muerto a Allen no le faltara nada. Me hizo prometer que lo cuidaría y haría un hombre fuerte de él. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, pero yo también tengo una vida. En unos meses le enseñare algunas artes marciales, lo único que hace el niño este es mirar telenovelas con Louise, y eso es para mujeres— Cross hizo una pausa y suspiró— ¿Sabe usted qué me gustaría? Si usted, todavía sigue con nosotros en el otoño, le pediría que lo ayudara en sus tareas... usted parece ser del tipo que sabe todo, geografía, matemáticas, francés...—

—Sí, sé un poco de todo—dijo Kanda con la vista pérdida en el techo lleno de humedad del lugar—

— ¿Eso quiere decir que _seguirá _usted con nosotros?— Kanda tuvo ganas de decirle que se quedaría allí eternamente, sólo para acariciar de cuando en cuando a su incipiente alumno. Pero estaba harto de Cross. De modo que se limito a gruñir y a estirar sus piernas en disonancia y se marchó a su cuarto.

El pelinegro había dejado la puerta abierta durante varios días mientras escribía en su cuarto, pero sólo ese día A. había caído en la trampa. Entre idas y venidas, pataditas y bromas adicionales (que ocultaban su turbación al visitarlo sin haber sido llamado), Allen entró y después de revolotear a su alrededor se interesó por los laberintos de pesadilla que su pluma trazaba sobre una hoja de papel. Ah, no: no eran los resultados del inspirado descanso de un calígrafo, entre dos párrafos; eran los horrendos jeroglíficos (que él no podía descifrar) de su fatal deseo.

Cuando el pequeño inclinó sus cabellos castaños sobre el escritorio ante el cual estaba sentado, Kanda lo rodeó con su brazo, en una miserable imitación de fraternidad; y mientras examinaba, con cierta miopía, el papel que sostenía, su inocente visitante fue sentándose lentamente sobre la rodilla del mayor.

Su perfil adorable, sus labios entreabiertos, su pelo suave estaban a pocos centímetros del colmillo descubierto de aquel pervertido, y sentía la tibieza de sus piernas a través de la rudeza de sus ropas cotidianas. De pronto, supo que podía besarlo. Supo que lo dejaría hacerlo, y hasta que cerraría los ojos, como enseña Hollywood.

Una vainilla doble con chocolate caliente... apenas algo más insólito que eso. No pudo explicar cómo supo todo ello; quizá su oído de mono había percibido inconscientemente algún leve cambio en el ritmo de su respiración pues ahora Allen esperaba con curiosidad y compostura que el atractivo huésped hiciera lo que rabiaba por hacer, besarlo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La casa toda vibró súbitamente con la voluble voz de Louise, que contaba al recién llegado de la calle Cross, cómo ella habían encontrado algo muerto en el sótano, y Allen no iba a perderse semejante cuento.

Había desaprovechado una oportunidad única, pero en cierto punto se sentía aliviado, era un degenerado, un pervertido, lo sabía, pero inclusive sabiéndolo no iba a cambiar aquello en lo que se había convertido, quería negarse a aquello, el Moyashi era un niño de tan solo 13 años (aunque poco faltara para su cumpleaños número 14) y el era un hombre ya experimentado, un hombre que estaba dolido por la ausencia de su gran y único amor, un hombre cuya vida estaba vacía desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora veía su oportunidad de amar en la criatura menos indicada.

El se había cerrado al amor aquel verano en Okinawa y toda damisela que pasara por su vida iba a ser solo una distracción mas, pero con este chico… ¡carajo! ¡Era un chico! ¡Un futuro hombre! ¿Cómo podía tener esa clase de pensamientos? ¿Y qué pasaba por la mente de aquel jovencito provocador? ¿Porque lo dejaba acercarse? ¿Es que el pequeño también deseaba algo?

Inclusive se había ganado la confianza de Cross, que era un tipo duro de tratar, a él le caía bastante mal, pero eso no era la gran cosa, a Kanda todos le caían mal. Todos menos aquel niño desgraciado.

Acabado el almuerzo, Kanda se reclino en una silla baja, para tratar de leer. De pronto, dos hábiles manitas le cubrieron los ojos: se había deslizado por detrás, como reiterando, en la secuencia de un ballet, mi maniobra matutina. Al tratar de interceptar el sol, sus dedos eran un carmesí luminoso, contenía apenas la risa y brincaba a uno y otro lado, mientras el extendía los brazos a derecha e izquierda, hacia atrás, aunque sin cambiar de posición.

Su mano corrió sobre sus ágiles piernas, el libro partió de su regazo como un trineo y el maestro Cross apareció para decir indulgentemente:

—Dale una tunda si interrumpe tus meditaciones… Cómo me gusta este jardín— no había entonación exclamativa en su voz— No es divino el sol—tampoco había entonación interrogativa—

Y con un suspiro de fingida satisfacción, el pelirrojo se sentó en tierra y miró el cielo, echándose atrás y apoyándose sobre las manos abiertas. Entonces una vieja pelota gris de tenis rebotó sobre él. La voz de Lo llegó arrogante desde la casa:

—_Pardon-nez, _padre. No le apuntaba a usted— dijo con un tono sarcástico y una media sonrisa.

— ¡Ven aquí maldito!— y el mayor se echo a correr hacia la casa donde Allen ya había comenzado a correr para no ser atrapado por Cross quien seguramente le daría una buena paliza.

Era extraño, pero Cross había pasado los últimos días en la casa (cosa que no era habitual) normalmente salía sin decir nada y aparecía a los días, eso no era bueno desde el punto de vista de Kanda, cuando Cross se ausentaba el pequeño se tornaba un poco más molesto y lo perseguía haciéndole burlas o tratando de sacarle un tema de conversación, realmente le gustaba tener momentos a solas con él, pero tenía miedo, y había una sola cosa a la cual Kanda temía de manera considerable... esa cosa era el mismo_. _

Allen, había sido castigado no solo por lo que había hecho en la tarde sino porque había roto unas botellas de un vino carísimo que Cross guardaba en la bodega. Así que se quedaría sin cena, lo cual era realmente una catástrofe para el pequeño.

El pelinegro se dirigía hacia su habitación luego de haber tenido una agradable cena (lo más agradable que se permite con una persona como el pelirrojo) cuando lo escucho hablando con Louise sobre "su estúpido alumno" Miranda una amiga de Allen y la hija de un conocido de Cross, se marchaba a un campamento veraniego al día siguiente. Por tres semanas. Había resuelto que Allen iría el jueves. En vez de esperar hasta el mes próximo como habían planeado al principio. Y se quedaría allí después de que Miranda regresara. Hasta que empezaran las clases. Una perspectiva maravillosa.

Oh, Kanda cayó de las nubes. ¿No significaba eso que perdía a su amado? Para explicar su humor tétrico al día siguiente debió recurrir a un dolor de muelas

—Tenemos una dentista excelente– dijo Louise – Era nuestra vecina. La doctora Kamelot. Prima o sobrina, creo, del autor teatral Mikk. ¿Cree usted que le pasará?—

—Sabe…En el otoño haré que le impondré un poco de educación a Allen—Dijo Cross pensativo— Quizá el campamento lo sosiegue un poco. Temo que le haya fastidiado mucho estos días. El se negó resueltamente a partir, y confieso que la dejé con los Lotto porque temía enfrentarlo a solas. Miranda es una niña muy simpática, y no hay el menor motivo para que Allen no quiera ir con ella. Además, creo que un campamento veraniego es mucho más sano y... bueno, es mucho más _razonable _que entontecerse en un lugar suburbano y fastidiar a caballeros ariscos y armar barullos a la menor provocación.

— ¿Está usted seguro –dijo al fin el pelinegro—de que será feliz allí?— (¡Ineficaz, lamentablemente ineficaz!)

—Le hará bien –dijo Cross– Además no todo serán juegos. El campamento está bajo la dirección de Shirley Holmes, la autora de _El campamento para niñas y niños. _Esa vida enseñará a Allen Walker a adquirir muchas cosas: salud, buenas maneras, seriedad. Y sobre todo el sentido de la responsabilidad hacia los demás. ¿Tomamos los candelabros y nos sentamos un rato en la galería, o quiere usted irse a la cama y cuidar de esa muela?—

Kanda Prefirió cuidar de su muela.

_**...Continuará...**_


	4. El recuerdo de Allen Walker

¡Crei que nunca iba a subir otro capitulo de este fic! pero para mi fortuna la inspiracion y responsabilidad se han hecho presentes en mi vida y aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia pervertida que por cierto hoy cumple un año, ¡No lo puedo creer!. Bueno, creo que pude matar a la constante forma de narrar que no contaba nada y era puro palabrerio, este capitulo es un bastante mas reevante que los demas, e inclusive, creo que quedó relativamente bien.

En fin, a partir de ahora la trama se vuelve mas interesante y ya no me baso tanto en el libro, es mas bien mi forma de contar las cosas asi que se volverá un poco mas sensillo. Muchas gracias por leerme! realmente me anima saber que a alguien le interesa la historia! ya saben si hay algo que las inquieta -y aunque no lo haya- pueden dejar reviews que me pondrán muy contenta!

**Raiting:** T

**Disclaimer: **-man y sus personajes pertenecen a la poseedora del tatuaje super copado en la mano; Hoshino Katsura.

**Advertencias: **Alguna que otra maldicion :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Allen...**

_By Meiko Murakami_

**~†» El recuerdo de Allen Walker «†~**

Al día siguiente, se marcharon a la ciudad para comprar cosas necesarias para el campamento: toda compra hacía maravillas con Allen. Durante la comida pareció de su habi tual humor sarcástico. En seguida de comer, subió a su cuarto para sumergirse en las historietas adquiridas para los días lluviosos del campamento (las leyó tantas veces que cuando llegó el jueves no las llevó consigo). También Kanda se retiró a su cubil, y escribio cartas. Su plan era marcharse a la playa y después, cuando empezaran las clases, reanudar su existencia en casa del tipejo Cross. Porque ya sabía que le era imposible vivir sin el niño.

El miércoles salieron nuevamente de compras; Cross le pidió a Kanda que atendiera el teléfono si la directora del campamento llamaba durante su ausencia. Llamó, y un mes después, o poco más, ambos tuvieron ocasión de recordar su agradable charla. Ese miércoles, Allen comió en su cuarto. Había llora do durante una de las consabidas riñas con su "tutor" y, como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, no quería que Kanda viera sus ojos hinchados: tenía una piel delica da que después de un llanto prolongado se inflamaba y enrojecía, volviéndose morbosamente seductora.

Lamentó mucho su error acerca de su estética privada, pues ese toque de carmesí boticelliano, ese rosa intenso alrededor de los labios, esas pestañas húmedas y pegoteadas le en cantaban. Y desde luego, esos accesos de pudor le priva ban de muchas oportunidades de plausible consuelo. Pero esa vez había algo más de lo que el japonés pensaba. Mientras estaban sentados en la oscuridad de la galería (una ráfaga violenta había apagado las velas), Cross le reveló con una risa lóbrega, que había dicho a A. que su amado Kanda aprobaba enteramente la idea del campamento.

El miércoles se las arregló para ver un instante a solas a Allen: estaba en el descanso de la escalera, con una camisa vieja y pantalones cortos blancos, manchados de verde, re volviendo cosas en un baúl. El mayor dijo algo que pretendía ser una burla que lo alteraría, pero el pequeño se limitó a resoplar sin mirarlo. El desesperado, agonizante Kanda la palmeó tímidamen te en el coxis, y él lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con uno de los botines del difunto Mana. «Traidor» dijo mientras el moreno se precipitaba escaleras abajo frotándose el brazo entre ostentosos lamentos. Allen no consintió en comer con Kanda. Y el jueves, el tranquilo señor Cross lo llevó al campamento.

Sabía que se había ena morado de Allen para siempre, incluso aunque pareciera precipitado, y aunque supiera que él no era de esos que se tomaban la palabra "amar" tan a la ligera, de hecho su orgullo se veía lastimado al tener que admitir que tenía un grave problema mental al haber caído en las redes de un chico de 13 años; pero también sabía que él no sería siempre el pequeño Moyashi.

Dentro de dos meses tendría catorce años. Dos años más, y habría dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un «hombresito» y después en un «hombre», como él. Ese colmo de horrores. Pronto dejaría de ser el niño que dependía de Cross, dejaría de ser aquel niño estúpidamente cabeza hueca, y compasivo al punto de interesarse más por los demás que el mismo. Allen, _su _Moyashi, se perdería para siempre para el pobre Catulo.

Pero ese jueves reveló una gota de preciosa miel en su pulpa. Cross debía llevar a Allen al campamento casi de madrugada. Cuando le llegaron los diversos ruidos de la partida, saltó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. Bajo los álamos, el automóvil ya estaba con el motor en mar cha. De pie en la acera, Louise se protegía los ojos con la mano como si el pequeño viajero ya se alejara bajo el fuerte sol matinal. Pero el ademán resultó prematuro.

— ¡Apúrate!— Gritó Cross. El Moyashi que había cerrado la puerta del automóvil y bajaba el vidrio de la ventanilla y saludaba a Louise y los álamos, (a ninguno de los cuales volvería a ver nunca más), interrumpió el movimiento fa tal: miró hacia arriba y... corrió hacia la casa. Cross lo llamó furioso. Un instante después, oyó como su amor corría escaleras arriba. Su corazón se ensanchó con tal fuer za que casi estalló en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta y simultáneamente Allen apare ció jadeante con su camisa a cuadros, saltó cayendo en sus brazos, lo rodeaba con las piernas para no caerse, casi como un coala se aferra al tronco de un árbol, el solo atinó a no dejarlo caer tomándolo de las caderas, realmente no pesaba mucho en consideración de lo que comía. El menor solo lo observaba con sombría picardía, casi no parecía el, estaban a solo centímetros y podía sentir el aliento acaramelado del otro, sus deseos eran desbordantes ¿pero qué podía hacer? Era el chico el único que podía saciar su sed.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Moyashi?-

-Eres lento Kanda, creí que era algo obvio- inmediatamente los labios húmedos del de ojos plata impactaron con los suyos, una sensación que le desbordó, hizo que se quedara helado. Jamás creyó que algo así le sucediera.

Era algo superfluo, tan simple como el contacto de sus labios, pero pareció encantarlo impidiendo que reaccionara. El pequeño movió un poco sus labios buscando algo de respuesta por parte del otro, así que finalmente el sorprendido Kanda respondió a los movimientos torpes del chico. Fue corto para su gusto, sin pasión y con exceso de ternura, pero incluso así lo había fascinado más que cualquier cosa en los últimos 10 años de su vida. Allen se separó lentamente y bajó de los brazos del japonés para bajar corriendo las escaleras, dejándolo sin palabras y con las piernas tan flojas que juraba que podía caer.

El movimiento fatal se reanudó. La pierna dora da se introdujo en el automóvil, la puerta se cerró –volvió a cerrarse– y Cross, el conductor sentado al violento volante, se llevó a su vida mascullando con sus labios color rojo-goma palabras enfurecidas e inaudibles.

El hueco de su mano estaba aún lleno con el marfil de Allen, con la sensación de su espalda pre-adolescente –una sensación deslizante, con suavidad marfileña– de su piel bajo la tela delgada que él había restregado mientras lo abrazaba. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto en desorden, abrió la puerta del ropero y se sumergió en un revoltijo de cosas que lo habían tocado. Encontró una prenda rosada, liviana, rota... Envolvió en ella su corazón henchido. Un caos punzante bullía en su interior; pero era necesario que dejara esas cosas y se recobrara cuanto antes, pues oyó la voz aterciopelada de la criada que lo llamaba desde las escaleras. Tenía un mensaje para él. La buena Louise depositó en su mano trémula un sobre sin estampilla, curiosamente inmaculado.

_«Estoy metido en serios problemas»_

Así empezaba la carta, y durante un instante confundió sus garabatos histéricos con la mala letra de una colegiala.

_«No creo que te convenga ni que desees saber qué es lo que ocurre realmente, no es de tu incumbencia tampoco, pero si estoy escribiendo esta carta es porque eres el único que me puede ayudar -¡maldita sea!- en realidad no a mí, a Allen. Se que ese maldito mocoso te saca de quicio y realmente tu lo haces con el -jamás lo he visto perder la cordura como lo hace contigo- pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que vaya a suceder conmigo de ahora en adelante, así que necesito que te hagas cargo de él. Si he mandado al estúpido chico al maldito campamento es porque necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba pensar que haría, y lo mejor será que me vaya lo antes posible._

_Ahora, sabes muy bien que no puedes permanecer en esta casa, así que te pediré amablemente que te vayas de aquí, porque si te encuentro al regresar, significa que aceptas ayudar a ese chiquillo, hacerte cargo de él, y ser su padre -su jodido padre ¿entiendes?- deberás hacerte cargo de alguien que no está relacionado contigo en ningún sentido -¿eres capaz de eso?- no te veo pinta de padre misericordioso, pero eres la última carta que me queda por ser jugada, si sabes lo que te conviene te irás y yo también lo haré, de modo que aunque me duela –¡Si, tengo sentimientos!- deberé dejar a Allen a la buena de dios. _

_Tú sabrás que hacer._

C. M.»

Estaba completamente confundido, ¿qué mierda se suponía que debía hacer? Tenía que marcharse de esa problemática casa si no quería meterse en graves problemas, pero si lo hacía, renunciaría al Moyashi para siempre, lo dejaría -como bien había dicho Cross- a la buena de dios, tendría que matar en su alma el recuerdo del puro y casto Allen Walker, tendría que asesinar al amor una vez más.

Si se quedaba… sus fantasías con el chico se verían destruidas completamente, debería hacerse cargo, debería cuidarle como a un hijo –¡un hijo!- afrontar los problemas que Cross les dejase, y amar al chico de forma solo fraternal y eso, le parecía realmente enfermo y pervertido. Su corazón –más bien todo su ser- se debatía entre la duda y la pena.

_**...Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Ahi estuvo! Aunque haya sido corto espero que les haya gustado y hayan notado la diferencia con respecto a la dinamica de la historia! esta vez hice a un Cross no tan OCC, mas que nada en la carta -me gustó hacerla e.e- ¡y hubo beso! no fué EL GRAN beso, pero algo es algo. En fin, no se si lo actualice pronto porque estoy tratando de seguir con mis otros fics pendientes, pero sepan que ¡hago mi mejor esfuerzo!

Gracias nuevamente por leer y si gustan dejar review me dejarán super contenta! :)

**Mei!**


End file.
